Kushala (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = Unnamed father (deceased); unnamed mother (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Arizona Territory | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Apache | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Sorcerer Supreme | Education = | Origin = Human possessed by a Spirit of Vengeance and trained in magic | PlaceOfBirth = Arizona Territory | Creators = Robbie Thompson; Javier Rodriguez | First = Doctor Strange and the Sorcerers Supreme Vol 1 1 | Overview = Kushala the Demon Rider was an Apache woman possessed by Spirit of Vengeance, who served as the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth in the mid-1800's. | HistoryText = Origins While her tribe was being attacked by the U.S. Army, Kushala's parents were killed and, in an act of rage, she prayed to her creator, but instead was possessed by a Spirit of Vengeance. Then she burnt everyone until all that remained were their spirits. After becoming possessed by the Spirit of Vengeance, Kushala traveled the world seeking out and studying different forms of magic in an attempt to cure herself. Her skills in the mystic arts eventually led to her becoming the Sorcerer Supreme of her era. The Sorcerers Supreme While searching for a cure, Kushala was recruited by Merlin with the promise of exorcising the Spirit of Vengeance should she aid him in his task. War of the Realms Called by Laussa Odinsdottir, Kushala summoned the ghosts of several powerful warriors from her era to defend Earth from the invasion of Malekith the Accursed and this Dark Council. With the aid of Gaea and Skuld, Kushala was able to commandeer Ares' radio and impersonate Sindr. All the travels of the Babysitters Club culminated in the formation of an army of Skrulls, cowboy ghosts, henchfolk, gods, and heroes ready to join the final battle against Malekith's forces, just as Laussa had planned it. | Personality = | Powers = Due to her possession by the Spirit of Vengeance and her training in the mystic arts, Kushala has several powers including: * Demonic Transformation: Kushala possesses the supernatural ability to transform into the Demon Rider. ** Pyrokinesis: As the Demon Rider, she possesses the ability to generate, control, and fire and infuse it with her horse so that it travels at extreme speeds leaving a Hellfire trail in its wake. ** Flight: With her horse, she is also capable of flying. * Magic: Kushala has been the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth. She has demonstrated familiarity and expertise with various types of magic including Nordic magic, Earth magic, binding spell, chaos magic, and many others. | Abilities = * Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kushala is a formidable hand to hand combatant and often uses her powers in combat situations. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = * Fiery Phantom Horse: While in her Demon Rider form, Kushala can summon and ride a phantom horse whose body is covered in fire. | Weapons = * Wooden Axe | Notes = * She wears a hairband that once belonged to her father. | Trivia = * Kushala likely lived during the 1870's given that the U.S. flag carried by the army soldiers attacking her tribe was used in 1877. Additionally, the Apache suffered several attacks/massacres at the hands of the U.S. military during the 1870's. ** Sebastian Druid confirmed that Kushala was the Sorcerer Supreme during the mid-1800's. * Kushala appears to have met Sebastian Druid prior to their encounter in . | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Spirits of Vengeance